deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Spaced Out Fanon (Sign-ups)
So, I have a bad record with fanons. I tried to do the Batman Vs Superman fanon but there weren't enough characters. I tried to do TF2 Comics fanon but that didn't work out either for the same reason. But I PROMISE to do this one. Why? Because unlike most fanons, this fanon isn't based on anything. At all. Like there are some inspirations but what I mean is that I'll be making up the story as I go. It will mainly be based on the characters. Basic Plot The main character and his three friends were just regular people living on Earth and doing things. Until suddenly, without warning, a huge ship comes into few. It shoots at Earth. The commanders of the ship are part of an alien race that plan on taking over Earth. To send a message about what they plan on doing, they levitate the main character and blast him with a laser, killing him, and freeze his friends. The frozen bodies of the four are kept around time to represent the beginning of the Century-Long War. In 3017, on a colonized planet, a scientist by the name of Christian.T.Pupbot (OMG IT'S ME) Has the idea of unfreezing these people and using them to do important missions. The main character is cloned back to life with the rest of the gang. He explains their jobs, how they got there, what happened to Earth, and how the two races of Aliens and Humans made peace. He sends the four, three others that were frozen, an A.I, and one of the scientists on his time on a mission to retrieve a piece of alien technology from a frozen ice planet, which might be the key to winning against the New Lords. The team is known as P.A.S.T (People Asked to Stop Them) The New Lords, an empire hellbent on taking over all the other colonized planets. They hear about what the new team their enemies have, and will do everything they can to stop them. How to Sign Up Name: '''Pretty Simple. '''Apperance: '''You can use a drawing, describe it, or use a photo. '''NOTE: '''You can't use photos of un-edited characters. (You '''can't be Sans, Q, Sonic, Some anime character, ETC.) However, you can use internet personas or EDITED characters. (Like Frollo with Gordan Freeman's head, Phoniex Wright with sunglasses, ETC.). That way it's not some big crossover. Gender: '''No Tumblr jokes. Male or Female. '''Personality: Don't just list personality traits. Describe your personality like you would in a book. Tell us about you. And try to be original, we don't need 5 wisecrackers and 7 goofballs. And don't be afraid of character flaws. Role: Hero (P.A.S.T), Villain (New Lords), Neutral (Anything else). Here's an example: Name: Christian.T.Pupbot Appearance: Black hair, Tanned Skin, Wears Glasses and a lab coat. Gender: '''Male '''Personality: '''He's smart, he enjoys testing in genetics and is very obsessive over his projects. He shows clears signs of not caring about the people around him unless they're important to the experiment. '''Role: '''Neutral (Scientist). Signing up and OC Who says you get to have all the fun. You can submit OCs you have made too. And you can submit both you and your OC. There are only 4 rules. #They have a page '''here on THIS WIKI and you link that page when signing them up. #They aren't part of another series (Sonic, RvB, RWBY, ETC.) #I decide what their role will be based on their page. (Note pages don't need to be complete, as long as they have a set personality) #One OC per user. WARNING: '''I may change you or your OC a little bit for the story. Don't get mad if this happens. Note We need '''AT LEAST 9 Heroes and 3 Villains. I really think we can do that. Characters Christian: '''The scientist responsible for bringing back the members of P.A.S.T. Heroes: '''Hoot:''' He's a freelancer. He's determined and serious. Hired by the people behind P.A.S.T. He's destructive but keeps. He has a tesseract in his chest and respect in his soul. '''Soul: '''Also hired by the city to help P.A.S.T on their missions. He's nice with good hearing and works for pure goodness. He's strategic yet doesn't pay attention to what's going on aroundhim Villains: '''Melait': ' The leader of the armies in The New Lord. Taking orders from his lord. He's snarky but calculated unless things don't go his way. Category:Blog posts